This invention relates to containers and more particularly to a rimmed top container, such as a can for holding liquid, such as paint, of the type used for coupling to a dispenser to serve as a reservoir therefor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,666, for Apparatus For Perforating and Opening a Can of Liquid and For Sealing the Opened Can Against Leakage While Coupling a Dispenser to the Opened Can," there is disclosed a dispensing apparatus that dispenses liquid effectively directly from a can with a minimum of elaborate equipment. The can of liquid itself serves as a reservoir and when used with the dispensing apparatus provides a completely portable dispensing apparatus capable of rapidly reloading. The dispensing apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned patent includes a perforator to perforate the top of the can from which it is desired to dispense liquid, such as a paint, marking liquid or a lubricating liquid. The perforator pushes a portion of the perforated top aside to provide an opening into the can; the perforator then serving as a conduit communicating with the interior of the can.
The perforating portion of the dispenser resembles a truncated cylinder in shape. The truncated or tapered shape of the perforating portion causes greater pressure to be initially applied to the top of the can at the apex of the perforating portion for puncturing the top of the can causing a cut-away can top portion to be swung down and deflected away from the cylindrical perforator-conduit in the direction of the taper.
The containers generally used with dispensing apparatus such as is disclosed in the aforementioned patent are of the flat-top, cylindrical can type having metal tops and rimmed edges. The can top or lid is secured to the cylindrical body of the can at the edge by various known enclosure types, usually a rolled or crimped rim bead seam of the single or double type.